Danganronpa Welcome to Hope Peak Acadamy
Danganronpa: Welcome to Hope Peak Acadamy ', often abbrievated to ''Danganronpa, is a murder mystery visual novel developed by Spike Chunsoft.it remake of the original Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Characters Headmaster Monokuma :Voiced by: Nobuyo Ōyama (Japanese) Brian Beacock (English) :Monokuma (モノクマ Monokuma) is the main antagonist of the story and the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Controlled by the mastermind, he started and controlled the Killing Game. Students Makoto Naegi :Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (Japanese) Bryce Papenbrook (English) :Makoto Naegi' (苗木 誠 ''Naegi Makoto) is the male protagonist of the the game. An ordinary high school student who was accepted to the academy by raffle. Because of this, he was given the title Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」), however it is frequently been speculated to be Bad Luck. Later in the game, he was also given the title Ultimate Hope (超高校級「希望」) due to his talent in constantly staying optimistic. : Sayaka Maizono :Voiced by: Makiko Ohmoto (Japanese) Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) :Sayaka Maizono (舞園 さやか Maizono Sayaka) is a cheerful girl who is the leader of an idol group which is nationally popular. When accepted to Hope's Peak Academy, she was given the title Ultimate Pop Sensation (超高校級の「アイドル」) Kyoko Kirigiri :Voiced by: Youko Hikasa (Japanese) Erika Harlacher (English) :Kyoko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyouko) is a female that appears to be very mysterious, however in discussion she has been shown to have a cool head and reasoning skills. Due to her amnesia, she was not able to inform the player about her title in conversation, and so it was Ultimate ??? (超高校級の「???」), however later she revealed herself as the person who has been given the title Ultimate Detective (超高校級の探偵). Byakuya Togami :Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese) Jason Wishnov (English) :Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya) is known for being the successor of a highly successful family corporation. As a result of this, he appears to be very arrogant and considers himself superior to the other students of the Hope's Peak Academy. He has been given the title Ultimate Affluent Progeny '(超高校級の「御曹司」). Shinji Aoyama :''Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama (Japanese) Steve Staley (English) :Shinji Aoyama' is a calm and collected character who is son of a Master Swordsmen and skill Practitioner of Kendo because of this he was given the title '''Ultimate Kendo Master' Hatsuki Yamanaka :Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese) Karen Strassman (English) :Hatsuki Yamanaka is a quieted student and is the Daughter of the Infamous Yamanaka Family she was talented Artist which allow her to be accepted by Hope Peak Academy and was given the title Ultimate Artist Kokoro Mitsuragi :Voiced by: Wakana Yamazaki (Japanese) Laura Bailey (English) :Kokoro Mitsuragi was a popular singer from an rock band she cheerful and carefree attitude when she was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy she was given the tile of Ultimate Singer Chihiro Fujisaki :Voiced by: ''Kōki Miyata (Japanese) Dorothy Eilas-Fahn (English) :'Chihiro Fujisaki' (不二咲 千尋 ''Fujisaki Chihiro) is a very shy character that frequently appears to be quite weak. He takes skill in programming and one of his most notable works would considered to be Alter Ego, which helped the other students of Hope's Peak Academy to such a point that they even considered the AI a “friend”. His title is Ultimate Programmer (超高校級の「プログラマー」). Seiji Ichiyangi :Voiced by: Junko Noda (Japanese) Spike Spencer (English) :Seiji Ichiyangi is an clumsy nervous and kind student who all way shown consideration for other he is also brilliant scientist and made many contribution and success He possess the title Ultimate Scientist Izumi Todo :Voiced by: Kanae Ito (Japanese) Kate Higgin (English) :Izumi Todo is an famous Actress who extremely popular and appear in many Movie and TV Show and show be quiet rude and harsh she posses the Title Ultimate Actress Kiyotaka Ishimaru :Voiced by: Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese) Sean Chiplock (English) :Kiyotaka Ishimaru (石丸清多夏 Ishimaru Kiyotaka) is an enthusiastically straight laced student who is a stickler for rules and order. As a result of this, he was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy under the title Ultimate Moral Compass (超高校級の「風紀委員」). Reina Sairenji :Voiced by: Yuriko Yamaguchi (Japanese) Tara Platt (English) :Reina Sairenji is a reserve and quieted student and she the daughter an Famous archaeologist and Scholar and study a mass amount of knowledge about many history and becoming an archaeologist at young age because of this she was given the title Ultimate Achaeologist Celestia Ludenberg :Voiced by: ''Hekiru Shiina (Japanese) Marieve Herington (English) :'Celestia Ludenberg' (セレスティア・ルーデンベルク ''Seresutia Rūdenberu), real name Taeko Yasuhiro, known as the Queen of Liars, is a famous gambler that dresses in Gothic Lolita fashion. She is noted in the game for having defeated many high skill gamblers in the past. (She has even collected more than 10 billion yen at one point.) Because of her skill in gambling, she was given the title Ultimate Gambler (超高校級の「ギャンブラー」). Toko Fukawa :Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) Amanda C. Miller (Toko) / Erin Fitzgerald (Jack) (English) :Toko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Touko) is a gloomy novelist with a persecution complex. One of her romance novels, “''So Lingers The Ocean”'', is a huge hit that even managed to make fishermen to be popular with teenage girls for a few months. Despite her young age, she has already won several awards and is constantly on top of selling list. She was given the title Ultimate Writing Prodigy (超高校級の「文学少女」). She also has an alternate personality named Genocide Jack which is known under the title Ultimate Murderous Fiend (超高校級の「殺人鬼」). Aoi Asahina :Voiced by:Chiwa Saitō (Japanese) Cassandra Morris (English) :Aoi Asahina (朝日奈 葵 Asahina Aoi) is a well meaning student who may appear to be quite air-headed at times. She excels in athletic sports, most notably swimming, thereby giving her the title of Ultimate Swimming Pro (超高校級の「スイマー」). Hideyuki Kojima :Voiced by: Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese) Tom Fahn (English) :Hideyuki Kojima is Elite Businessmen who own Several Large Successful Department Store all over Japan as a result he was Given the Title Ultimate Businessmen Tatsuya Adachi :Voiced by: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese) Yuri Lowenthal (English) :Tatsuya Adachi is an hot head reckless and short-tempered student and is incredibly skill at soccer and had great reflexes and has an amazing athletic ability he was given the Title of Ultimate Soccer Star Sakura Ogami :Voiced by: Kujira (Japanese) Jessica Gee-George (English) :Sakura Ogami (大神 さくら Oogami Sakura), nicknamed The Ogre is a fearsome student who is a world class fighter. She has muscular appearance and a deep voice, resulting in that she is often mistaken as a man. She bears the title Ultimate Martial Artist (超高校級の「格闘家」). Hifumi Yamada :Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese) Lucien Dodge (English) :Hifumi Yamada (山田 一二三 Yamada Hifumi) is an otaku student who is popular as a doujin manga artist, proclaiming that his interests are based solely on the “2D World” and “2D Girls”. He goes by the title Ultimate Fanfic Creator (超高校級の「同人作家」). Yasuhiro Hagakure :Voiced by: Masaya Matsukaze (Japanese) Kaiji Tang (English) :Yasuhiro Hagakure (葉隠 康比呂 Hagakure Yasuhiro) is a very laid back student, taking pride in his skill of fortune telling. When attending the academy, he was given the title Ultimate Clairvoyant (超高校級の「占い師」). Mondo Owada :Voiced by: Kazuya Nakai (Japanese) Keith Silverstein (English) :Mondo Owada (大和田 紋土 Oowada Mondo) is a hot-blooded student who is known for being the head of the largest bōsōzoku group in the country of Japan. He is given the title Ultimate Biker Gang Leader (超高校級の「暴走族」). Heizo Kuroda :Voiced by: Toru Furuya (Japanese) Matthew Mercer (English) :Heizo Kuroda is a laid back student and the son of a Famous Doctor he can be quite blunt and harsh but strongly care about human life and very skill doctor specializing many medical field such as surgery.he is given the title Ultimate Doctor Shinsuke Inoue :Voiced by: Hiroaki Hirata (Japanese) Liam Obrien (English) :Shinsuke Inoue is High skill Boxer who won many Boxing championship as such he was given the title Ultimate Boxer Leon Kuwata :Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese) Grant George (English) :Leon Kuwata (桑田 怜恩 Kuwata Reon) is a brash teenager who is exceptionally good at baseball, however he later told in a conversation with Makoto, the player, that he would like to bring a career out of being a musician. His title is Ultimate Baseball Star (超高校級の「野球選手」). Naoko Ichijou :Voiced by: Chie Nakamura (Japanese) Megan Hollingshead (English) :Naoko Ichijou is a easy going carefree student with great charm and a laid back attitude she work as journalist gathering on famous people private lives.She was Given the Title Ultimate Journalist Kazuhide Otani :Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) Doug Erhotz (English) :Kazuhide Otani is an monk from an religious temple who shown to be very religous and greatly devoted to his temple and he had the title Ultimate Monk Junko Enoshima :Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese) Amanda C. Miller (English) :Junko Enoshima (江ノ島 盾子 Enoshima Junko) is a charismatic gyaru fashion model who has appeared in many popular fashion magazines. As a result of this, she was given the title Ultimate Fashionista (超高校級の「ギャル」), however the Junko that is first introduced under the start of the game was in fact Mukuro Ikusaba, her twin sister, in disguise. The twins both go by an alternate title, Ultimate Despair. Mukuro Ikusaba :Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese) Amanda C. Miller/Erin Fitzgerald (English) :Mukuro Ikusaba (戦刃 むくろ Ikusaba Mukuro) is a fearless soldier who was involved in Fenrir, a world renowned mercenary organization. She has had an interest in military weapons and strategies ever since she was a child and thus was given the title Ultimate Soldier (超高校級の「軍人」). She is one of the Ultimate Despair, and the older twin sister of Junko Enoshima.